


A Hard Reunion

by artinmyhistory



Category: Leven Thumps - Obert Skye
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, consensual hate-fucking, i wrote this entirely for myself tbh, it's very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artinmyhistory/pseuds/artinmyhistory
Summary: Winter and Geth have been captured by Azure and brought back to Morfeit. There are other things on Azure's mind, however, than simply getting information from his prisoners.





	A Hard Reunion

“How long do you think he’s going to keep us waiting?” Winter grumbled, clearly dissatisfied with the treatment that Azure was providing the two of them with. 

“He’ll get here when fate decides it’s time for him to.” Geth replied, ever the optimist. He was quite content to stay waiting until fate unveiled to him what to do next. It didn’t matter where he was when that happened so since he was currently shackled, shackled he would remain. 

The torches on the wall began to sputter, having grown bored with being lit. There wasn’t anything exciting going on to keep their attention. The room began to dim and Winter let out a frustrated growl.

“Great, now we’re going to have to wait here in the dark.” She shifted as much as she could. Her shoulders had gone stiff from the hours they had been chained up, stone chains of course, as metal was forbidden in foo, and her legs were beginning to lose feeling. If Azure was trying to put them on edge by letting them stew like this well, it was certainly working.  _ ‘At least, it’s working on me.’ _ Winter amended, looking over at Geth who was grinning at the shapes that the darkening shadows cast. “Doesn’t anything ever upset you?”

“Why would it? With Fate in control, I have nothing to worry about.” Fate has yet to fail him after all. It had kept him alive when Sabine had drawn his soul out of his body and put him into a seed. Fate had placed him next to Leven when he had been a tree and had kept him mostly intact after he had been chopped down and turned into a toothpick. It had brought him back to Foo and he was certain Fate would help him and Leven bring order and balance back to this world. 

The door handle creaked and the torches lit up, illuminating the room once again. 

“See,” Geth said, “just like I said, we only had to wait.”

Winter glared at him before directing her gaze to the Lithen and the two cogs entering the room. Azure walked slowly and casually, taking his time as he moved to stand in front of his captives. He eyed them thoroughly, noting their discomfort with some pleasure. Well, the girl’s discomfort, he realized. Geth seemed perfectly content. _ ‘Of course he does,’  _ Azure thought, his expression changing from a smirk into a scowl,  _ ‘nothing ever upsets the great Geth.’ _

“We’ve gained the support of the majority of Nits and Cogs. It won’t be long until we have the support from the entirety of Foo.” He paused to let his words sink in, a small pang of satisfaction at the despair he saw on Winter’s face. He even caught a glimpse of something that was less than happy flash across Geth’s expression, even though it was there for less than a second. 

“That will never happen. There will always be those who still hold their duty to reality sacred. You’ll never garner everyone over to your side.” Geth’s voice was sure and steady, no sign of doubt in what he was saying.

“That may be true, but it will be enough. Once we’re done there won’t be enough resistance against us. Reality and Foo will unite.” He moved his gaze to stare directly into Geth’s eyes. “You alone cannot stop the momentum that we now have.” As he spoke his face moved towards Geth’s until they were mere inches apart. “Why don’t you join us? This is what’s best for Foo and deep down, you know it too.”

Geth looked sad. “You used to be so proud of your duty to mankind. I was only gone for 14 years, Azure. What happened to you? We used to be so close…”

Azure’s gaze turned murderous. “Don’t you DARE preach to me! You’re the one who left me, not the other way around!” He reached out and grabbed Geth by the front of his shirt. “You have no idea what it was like when you left, you don't know how things have changed. I did what I had to do!” Azure stopped suddenly, realizing that he had lost control. He glared at Geth and shoved him back against the wall with more force than was probably necessary. He took a deep breath to compose himself before he spoke again. “I’m doing what’s right for Foo and all of its inhabitants. Soon you’ll see that I was right, hope that when that day comes I’m feeling forgiving.”

Geth groaned in pain as his already bruised ribs hit the wall, sending shocks of pain through his abdomen. How had things gotten this bad with Azure? He remembered how it was back before Fate had taken him away from Foo. He and Azure had been inseparable, they had loved each other. Geth had hoped to spend the rest of his life with Azure but now… Back in reality, when he had had time to himself, his thoughts had always drifted to the other man. The pain of being parted never fully expelled from his mind. When he had finally returned to Foo all he had wanted was to find Azure. His duty to Leven and Fate had come first but he had thought that Azure would have understood that. Apparently he was wrong. Looking at the other man, all he saw was hatred. Hatred towards Foo for keeping him here, hatred for reality for being kept from him, and hatred towards Geth for leaving him alone for so many years. That last thought hurt him more than his injuries ever could. He still loved Azure, regardless of what he has done but… He doubted the other held any feelings for him anymore. Geth doubted that Azure felt anything besides hatred anymore. 

“I have a duty, Azure, the same duty that you have forsaken. We have been entrusted with something that is more important than you or me, more important than anyone in Foo. Without reality, Foo can’t exist, and if the two ever met they would be destroyed. Please Azure, please tell me something of the old you still exists.” He let the emotion that he was feeling into his expression. His eyes begged the other man to see reason. “I… I still love you Azure, please.” 

“What  _ happened _ between you two?” Winter had been silent through the entire exchange but now she spoke up. She had had no idea that Azure and Geth had history together, much less that apparently there had been love between them.

Azure ignored her completely, His attention fully on Geth. He motioned to the two cogs that had been standing silently in the back.

“Unshackle him from the wall but rebind his hands after. Then bring him and follow me, I think it’s time I had a private chat with our guest.” Azure turned and started walking out of the room, knowing that the cogs would do as he said. 

Geth didn’t try and fight them, he wanted to get Azure alone as well. There were some things that he hadn’t wanted to say in front of Winter that he would now be free to say. The cogs bound his hands tightly behind his back once he was freed from the wall. They followed after Azure so quickly that he nearly lost his footing before he could match their gait. Azure led them to a small room deep within Morfeit where he produced a small metal key from his pocket.

Geth’s eyes grew wide, “where did you get that? Metal is forbidden and dangerous, you know this.”

Azure smiled coldly, “one can get anything they need if they only know where to look. I wanted this room to be especially secure for cases such as yourself.” He unlocked the door. “Throw him in.”

The cogs obeyed, throwing Geth so that he hit the far wall where he lay there groaning and dazed. 

Azure motioned for the cogs to stay outside before entering the room and locking the door behind him. He took a moment while Geth gathered himself to just look at the other. Geth looked like an avaland had chewed him up and spit him back out. His hair hung limp in his face and he had dark bags under his eyes. Foo had not treated him kindly upon his return. Empathy rose within him but was quickly squashed back down.  _ ‘No,’ _ Azure berated himself,  _ ‘he doesn’t deserve your pity. He LEFT you.’  _

Geth’s chest heaved as he fought to catch his breath and sit up. “Azure…” Geth began hesitantly, he didn’t really know what to say. He couldn’t say that if he could do it again he’d stay with Azure because frankly, that would be a lie. He didn’t regret going, it was what Fate had in store for him. He just wished that Azure still had his faith.

“No,” Azure interrupted the other before he could form his thought completely. “You don’t get to talk right now. I loved you Geth. I loved you and you threw it away as if it was worthless, as if I was worthless!” Azure began to pace furiously back and forth. “I would have given up everything for you had you asked me to but the one time I ask you for something and you deny me!” He stopped pacing and stood in front of Geth’s seated form. “Do you have any idea what it feels like to be thrown away like garbage by the man that you love?! Do you have any idea what it was like here without you?! I tried, Geth, I tried to keep everyone united, I tried to keep my faith in Fate. It was pointless. If you had stayed you would have seen just how pointless it all is!”

Geth’s eyes shone with unshed tears at Azure’s words. He felt sorrow for the pain that he had caused the other but he felt even more for the fact that that pain could not be avoided if Foo was to continue existing. “Azure, I’m back now. I’m so so sorry that I had to leave but I’m here now. We can be together again, fighting for Foo. You have to believe me that if Foo and reality were to connect, everything would end. Please, Azure, please listen to me!”

Azure growled in rage and dropped to the ground in front of Geth to grab him by the front of his shirt again. “Listen to you?! Tell me honestly, if ‘Fate’ were to tell you to leave again would you? Would you leave me again?”

The tears that had been caught in Geth’s eyes began to fall down his cheeks. That was all the answer that Azure needed. A low growl sounded from his throat as he crashed his lips against Geth’s. If he couldn’t have Geth in the way that he wanted, then he would have him this way, at least this one time. 

For a moment, Geth was frozen in surprise. Then, barely a second later, he found himself reciprocating the kiss. Everything came crashing down in that moment, harder than it had before. His sobs escaped in the breaths between kisses as he truly mourned what he had lost. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” The apologies broke out between their frantic kisses.

Azure pulled back with another low growl. “Shut up.” He reached down to palm at the front of Geth’s pants, eliciting a low moan from the other man that effectively silenced the apologies. Azure didn’t want to think about what they were doing, he just wanted to forget what his life had become and lose himself in Geth. 

Geth tried to reach up and embrace Azure but was stopped by the shackles that he had forgotten about in the moment. He growled in frustration. Azure grinned against the other’s mouth at the sound. “Looks like you’re going to have to lay back and let me take care of things this time.” Geth was about to protest when Azure moved from his mouth down to his neck, biting down on Geth’s pulse point hard but not hard enough to draw blood. Yet. 

Geth couldn’t stop the moan that rose from his throat and he subconsciously tilted his head back until it was leaning against the wall to give Azure more access. Azure swiped his tongue across the bite mark both to soothe and claim the pale expanse of Geth’s neck. Geth’s eyes drifted shut in pleasure and he almost didn’t notice Azure pushing up his shirt and running a broad hand across Geth’s chest, leaving his skin tingling in the wake. 

“I-I thought you hated me.” Geth’s words were coming in pants now.

Azure pulled back just long enough to reply. “Oh believe me, I do. That doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy you like this. The great Geth, panting and needy beneath me.” Azure rubbed his thumb over one of Geth’s nipples and smirked at the resulting moan. He liked having Geth this way.

“Please..” Geth’s voice was breathy and thin as if speaking that one word had required great amounts of effort.

“Please? Please what, Geth? I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific than that.” Azure grinned smugly and reached down to squeeze the hard bulge between Geth’s legs, his other hand continued to work at Geth’s nipples, drawing out an even longer moan from the other man. 

“A-Azure, please…”

“Yes?” Azure slipped his hand into Geth’s pants and rubbed his thumb teasingly across the top of Geth’s cock. He leaned in close until his lips barely brushed against Geth’s ear and whispered, “If you want me to fuck you, you have to say it.”

Geth almost came right there, Azure’s words affecting him in a way that he hadn’t thought possible. His body filled with an all encompassing need. He needed Azure inside him and he couldn’t bring himself to feel embarrassed about it, not when it felt so good.

“Please Azure, I, I need you inside me-” His words were cut off by another moan as Azure lazily stroked his cock from base to tip, “Fuck! Azure I need you to fuck me, please!” He was shaking now, the onslaught of sensation becoming almost too much for him to bear.

“There now, was that so hard?” Azure removed his hands from Geth, eliciting a whine from the other man at the loss of contact. He undid the ties at the front of Geth’s pants and pulled them down his legs. Geth’s cock sprang free of its confines to bob heavily against Geth’s stomach, the head already dripping with precum. Azure slowly slipped Geth’s pants down the rest of his legs, enjoying the plea that fell from Geth’s lips for Azure to move faster. After what felt like an eternity to Geth, Azure finally tossed to pants into the corner of the room and grabbed Geth’s ankles, spreading the man’s legs. Every part of Geth was now on display for Azure and Azure only and he took a moment to take it all in.

“Look at you. The proud and mighty Geth, reduced to a begging, needy heap at my feet. Tell me, do you roll over like this for all your enemies or am I special?”

Geth scowled, “Shut up and fuck me already!” He couldn’t, however, hide how his face reddened and his cock jerked at Azure’s words. He was loathe to admit it but, Geth was enjoying this. Him being at the degrading mercy of the other man.

“As you wish.” Azure surged forward and captured Geth’s mouth in another bruising kiss. 

Geth felt fingers reach down and rub at his entrance. Wet, slick fingers. He was about to ask Azure where he had gotten lube so quickly when he realized something, Azure had been planning this from the first moment he had captured Geth. Geth would have felt shame if it had not been for the finger that slowly pushed into him, chasing away all other thoughts and feelings until all that remained was the pleasure that Azure was giving to him. A second finger joined the first and Azure began scissoring them, opening Geth up wider and wider.

Azure pulled back from the kiss to look down at Geth. The man’s eyes had slid shut and his mouth hung open. He looked completely debauched and utterly delicious. Azure curled the fingers that were inside of Geth, searching for… There! He grinned in triumph as he felt his fingers brush over the bundle of nerves.

Geth practically screamed when Azure found his prostate. He had had sex before this, but something about it being with Azure in this way made it more intense and far, far more pleasurable. It was going too slow, though, Azure’s fingers weren’t enough. He needed more. Now.

“Azure, I, I need you cock. Now. Please!” 

Azure looked thoughtful while continuing to lightly rub his fingers against Geth’s prostate. “I don’t know, I’m really enjoying what we’re doing now. I might want to keep fingering you open for a while longer…”

Geth knew that Azure was trying to rile him up but at that moment he really couldn’t care less.

“I swear to Fate Azure, if you don’t get in me right now I’ll, I’ll,” He realized that he really didn’t have any leverage. Azure held all the power and there wasn’t anything Geth could do about it, “just, fuck! Please Azure!”

Azure considered this for a moment longer before removing his fingers from Geth’s hole. He slicked up his cock and positioned it at the other man’s entrance, rubbing it there teasingly. Geth could only whine long and high as he thrust his hips towards azure, trying to get him to finally push inside. Azure obliged, though torturously slowly, dragging out more whines and moans from Geth until finally he was seated completely inside. Azure rolled his hips and thought about making Geth beg for him to move but then decided that he didn’t really want to wait any longer himself and began to thrust in and out, gradually picking up speed until he was hammering into Geth rough and hard.

Geth, for his part, could do little more than lie there moaning. The sensations had completely overcome his senses and he was lost in the waves of pleasure that Azure was providing. He wished he could reach down to stroke himself but his hands were still bound behind his back. It was then that Azure lifted Geth’s hips up and onto his lap, changing the angle of his thrusts to go deeper, hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves with every thrust. Geth’s vision whited out and he came untouched with a ragged shout. 

Azure felt Geth cum as the man’s inner walls clenched around his cock. It only took a few more thrusts himself before he was spilling himself into Geth. He bit down onto Geth’s shoulder to muffle his moan, he tasted iron and he realized that he had broken Geth’s skin with his bite. His cock gave one last, final twitch at that thought. He had marked Geth as his own. He carefully pulled out of Geth and looked down at the man. Geth looked completely wrecked. His chest heaved up and down and a sheen of sweat covered his entire body. Azure could tell that Geth wasn’t aware of his surroundings at the moment so he took that as an opportunity to compose himself, he wanted to be gone by the time that Geth came back to himself. 

Azure opened the door once he was sure that he looked presentable. He stepped out and locked the door behind him, handing to metal key to one of the cogs on guard.

“Wait a few hours and then bring Geth back to his companion. There are some things I need to see to but I’m not done with our prisoners just yet.”

The cog nodded his understanding and pocketed the key before returning to his guard’s stance. Azure turned and walked down the hall towards his quarters. Fucking Geth had done a lot to calm his furious mind but he knew that he would never forgive Geth and if Geth needed to die for the greater good of Foo then, well, Azure wouldn’t lose any sleep over it.


End file.
